1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a copying apparatus having an original feeding mechanism, and more particularly to a copying apparatus having an original feeding mechanism in which electrostatic adherence force caused by friction charging during the feeding of originals is reduced to ensure smooth feeding of the originals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a copying apparatus having an original feeding mechanism of this type, originals are slidingly conveyed on the surface of an original supporting member (usually a glass surface) by means of a roller group or a conveyor belt and therefore, the friction between the originals and the surface of the original supporting member causes friction charging and thereby produces an electrostatic adherence force which causes the originals to adhere to the surface of the original supporting member. This has led to the difficulty with which the originals, especially thin originals of weak self-supporting strength, are conveyed on the original supporting member. For example, such an adverse effect has been particularly remarkable in automatic feeding devices which automatically feed sheet originals, and the electrostatic adherence force has caused oblique movement or stagnancy or jam of originals which has often resulted in not only reduced efficiency of copying but also breakage of originals themselves. Particularly, most originals are precious and important and usually, they are sole and therefore, even one of them must not be wrinkled or broken.